Rise of nightmares
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Theres another enemy than torchwick now team RWBY with the help of team JWBM they might be able to stop them
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in the RWBY dorm which Is strange it's usually loud Ruby was siting on her bed looking at a list when Yang interrupted her train of thought

"hey Ruby whatcha doing?"

"oh hey Yang I was just looking at the list of new students that are coming this year"

"oh but sad though we all have to split up as a team"

"that can be rearranged" said Ozpin walking in

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby

"I mean you guys can stay cause I know you guys are strong but beware the world outside is dangerous I am saying that just incase I send you guys out on a mission"

"Ok thank you" said Ruby

"ok when will they be here?" asked Weiss

"now" said ozpin

"oh I am so excited to meet the new student" said Weiss

"wait I read that his name is jimmy"

"Jimmy that's my brother" said Blake

"really I didn't know you had a brother" said Yang

"well step I found him during a white fang attack and no I wasn't with them he also lost his sister"

they we're in shock

"and he goes by st Jimmy don't ask" said Blake

"Well I guess we should go meet them" said Ruby they walk out of their dorm and down the halls and into the courtyard and see the ship it lands and they see the new students walk out

"Blake!"

"Jimmy how's it going havnt seen you In ages"

Jimmy had hair spiked up on all sides blue eyes and wore a shirt with a skull on it and pants with a chain on it

"yes mister Jimmy would you like to explain to them what is going on?" said ozpin

"no I rather tell the whole school" said Jimmy

"Jimmy who's your partner?" asked Yang

"Oh this is whatshername she doesnt want anyone to know her name so she goes by that"

Whatshername wore a tee shirt with jeans and has brown eyes with a neck less that's has a cross on it

"shall we go?" said Ruby

"yes let's go" said ozpin the room was loud with voices but ozpin queit them down

"ok where to start oh yeah I won't talk but I'll let Jimmy and Whatshername talk"

"thank you ozpin we have a new threat other than torchwick a new enemy called Jesus of suburbia rises but don't panic as long as we work together we can stop both of them" "and also ozpin don't worry about putting us on a team we have a team of our own you'll meet them soon"

"and where are your weapons?" asked Cardin

"oh right" Jimmy pulls out two pistols

"haha just two pistols you've got to be joking me" said Cardin

"looks can be deceiving" he shoots them and rockets come out

"and my weapon will come when we fight" said whatshername

"well you are dismissed" said ozpin team RWBY walks back to their dorm

"what did he mean by jesus of suburbia rises?" asked Ruby

"I don't know but lets go to sleep" said Weis they fall asleep fast

Outside of beacon

"yes team RWBY go to sleep I have a plan for you hahaha"

**That Cliffhanger ending anyways guys peace out **


	2. Chapter 2

They wake up and see jimmy and whatshername standing in the room fighting  
"woh what's going on here" said Ruby  
"Jimmy says that Billy Joe is coming today but I say he's coming tomorrow" she said anger in her voice  
"and when is mike coming huh"  
"Guys just shut up about who's coming they'll come don't worry" said Ruby  
"she's right" said st Jimmy  
"We need to fight the Jesus of suburbia" said Weiss  
"What? But how" asked Ruby  
"I don't know team leader what should we do" asked Weiss sarcastically  
"Weiss you think I can come up with a plan that quickly" said Ruby  
"guys think-  
"all students report to the courtyard" team RWBY ran as fast as they could to the courtyard  
"oh hey team RWBY" said the Jesus of suburbia he was wearing a black cloak with black boots and he had dark blonde hair  
"Jesus of suburbia I should've known" said st Jimmy  
"We'll kill you"said Blake  
"You don't get it do you I'm the son of rage and love you can't kill me" he said as he shot Blake  
"Blake!" screamed Ruby she ran up to her and saw she was dead  
"You basterd" yelled Yang  
"now i dont think you should use those words in front of you little sis"  
"go fuck yourself" said Ruby they were in shock they've never heard Ruby say that stuff she lunged at him and he dissapeared and reapered and hit Ruby in the back she fell on the ground knocked out  
"Ruby!" yelled Yang  
"See you later team RWBY"  
"She's not dead" they turn around and see Blake  
"Blake I thought you were dead" said Yang  
"This combat outfit has a bullet proof vest" she said  
"But what about Ruby" asked Yang  
"Bring her to the infirmary and she will do fine"said ozpin Blake picks up Ruby and they run to the infirmary and tell the nurse to help Ruby she walks them to the room and Blake lies her down on the bed  
"Ruby I hope your ok" said Blake  
Rubys pov  
"ugh where am I?"  
"your in a coma Ruby"  
"mom? Is that you?"  
"yes its me I saw that battle go down you tried but you got hit hard"  
"I don't want to be dead"  
"Ruby your not dead but I know of a way to kill him but it'll involve your team dyeing"  
"No if it involves my team dyeing I won't do it"  
"Ruby I think Yang is calling you"  
"Ruby Ruby wake up"  
"Ugh Yang where am I" I said  
"In the hospital" said Yang  
"Ruby what do you remember?" asked Blake  
"hardly anything" I replied  
"Well good thing you don't" said Weiss  
"but I do remember being a coma and I have a plan"


End file.
